1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for selecting communication modes. More specifically, the present invention provides an apparatus and method for selecting communication modes based on the abilities of the endpoint devices and/or the preferences of the users.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication over communication networks using different communication modes is generally known in the art. Communication in networks using a number of different modes such as H.320, TCP/IP, analog and the like, is well known. However, in these communication networks, typically the endpoint devices that are communicating with one another use only one communication mode and must communicate with one another over that particular mode. There is no ability to choose between a plurality of communication modes when communicating with another endpoint device. Thus, new technology is needed to provide a means by which communication modes may be selected based on the abilities of the endpoint devices.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method that allows the communication mode for communicating between two user devices to be selected based on the abilities of the user devices and/or the preferences of the users. Using the present invention, when an operator of a source user device enters the destination address for another user device with which communication is sought, a Client Routing Assessment Profile Services (CRAPS) processor receives the signals from the source user device. The signals include information of the identity of the source user device and the destination user device.
The CRAPS processor retrieves information from a database corresponding to the identity of the source user device and/or the destination user device. The information includes the types of communication modes available to be used during the communication and may include a preferred communication mode for use during the communication.
Based on the information retrieved, the CRAPS processor sends boot signals to the necessary user devices involved in the communication instructing them to change to the appropriate communication mode. Once the user devices are operating in the same mode, the CRAPS processor enables the communication between the user devices until an end condition occurs.
These and other features and advantages will be described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.